


Más de mil años

by Physis



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, mentor!fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physis/pseuds/Physis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie dijo que ser un fantasma sería un premio, ni que mil años eran suficientes para entenderse a uno mismo. Sai-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más de mil años

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [Wandering Spirits: Dranzer](http://wanderingspirits.wordpress.com/category/fanfic-fest-dranzer/), en la semana 2 con el tema: _Miedo_.

Sai padecía insomnio.

Nadie parecía entender porqué le asustaban tanto los sapos pero ninguno de ellos había sido atacado por _millones_ de sapos. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que ningún sapo aprovecharía la obscuridad para introducirse a su habitación y saltarle en la cara?

Pero a Sai también le preocupaban los fantasmas.

Sai había escuchado a otros niños hablar de los fantasmas. Ellos descansaban de día y salían de noche a asustarte, porque eran malvados. ¡Ni siquiera podía defenderse contra ellos!

Para distraerse, Sai repetía mentalmente jugadas de Go una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

○●○

Los fantasmas no duermen. Ni de noche ni de día.

Sai lo descubrió cuando se encontró atrapado en el goban. Los días se mezclaban con las noches y era imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Probablemente para evitar que se volviera loco.

¿Podía volverse loco un fantasma?

Quizás por eso era que otros fantasmas asustaban personas. 

Al menos era lo único que Sai podía hacer. Había intentado contactar a las personas vivas, por pura curiosidad, pero solo había logrado asustarlas y su goban ahora se encontraba abandonado. Ahora ni siquiera podía observar los juegos.

Ese era su castigo. Lo sabía.

○●○

Torajirou Kuwabara era todo lo que Sai podía pedir en un discípulo.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, Sai nunca había pensado en tener un discípulo cuando estaba vivo.

Torajirou era educado, amable, disciplinado y amaba el Go casi tanto como Sai. Además, había comprendido que el talento de Sai era mucho más grande que el suyo y no le producía ningún resentimiento ceder sus partidas y prestar sus manos al fantasma que le susurraba jugadas al oído.

A veces, Sai pensaba que Torajirou deseaba jugar sus propias partidas. Pero Torajirou nunca decía nada y, mientras no lo hiciera, Sai seguiría jugando.

○●○

Torajirou había muerto una tarde.

Habían estado en medio de una partida. Torajirou comenzó a toser de forma incontrolable, manchando el tablero de sangre. Sai no pudo hacer nada.

Sai nunca había sido bueno enfrentando la muerte, al menos, no la de los demás.

Primero se había enojado, aunque pronto comprendió que Torajirou no tenía la culpa de nada. A Torajirou le gustaba vivir y, a diferencia de Sai, jamás hubiera elegido la muerte.

Después, lo había esperado. Quizás Torajirou regresaría como fantasma.

Al final, entendió que era muy egoísta querer ese destino para Torajirou.

Pero no podía evitar desearlo.

○●○

La única palabra con la que Sai podía describir completamente a Hikaru era malcriado.

Era escandaloso, irrespetuoso, irresponsable, egoísta, masticaba con la boca abierta y no parecía tener ninguna preocupación.

Por si fuera poco, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en el Go.

Y, al parecer, el resto del mundo tampoco.

Estaba agradecido de haber dejado el goban pero… ¿por qué no podía ser como había sido con Torajirou? Se había hecho muchas esperanzas al conocer a Hikaru, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano.

Al menos, había logrado convencerlo de ir a un salón de Go.

○●○

Sai estaba agradecido de que Hikaru se interesara en el Go. Tremendamente. Ahora tenía a su disposición kifus, libros, periódicos y tablero. Además, ya no tenía que rogarle a Hikaru por juegos. Ahora era Hikaru quien pedía más y más tiempo para jugar. Hikaru aún no estaba a su nivel pero era un oponente creativo y Sai disfrutaba mucho jugar con él, aunque fuera shidougo.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué ya no podía jugar él.

Estaba orgulloso de Hikaru y de su progreso pero…

¿Por qué el Go de Hikaru tenía que crecer a costa de su propio Go?

○●○

Sai a veces miraba a Hikaru mientras dormía. No tenía otra cosa que hacer; estos días, por increíble que fuera, no quería pensar en el Go.

La vida y la muerte de Fujiwara no Sai habían estado dirigidas por el deseo irrefrenable de encontrar la mano de Dios. Durante su vida se negó a creer que era un objetivo imposible y, después, en su muerte había estado seguro que eventualmente la encontraría, teniendo toda la eternidad por delante.

Pero ahora que sentía cómo se desvanecía a cada instante, sabía que la mano de Dios estaba más allá de su alcance.

○●○

Habían pasado más de mil años. El hombre había llegado a la luna y existían peceras con coloridos peces de plástico.

Habían pasado más de mil años. Se seguía jugando Go y las sombrillas seguían funcionando igual. Sai aún le tenía miedo a los sapos.

Por fin era momento de que Sai dejara el mundo de los vivos.

Aunque, si era sincero, no sabía a qué le tenía más temor: a desvanecerse o a quedarse y mirar cómo Hikaru se volvía un mejor jugador de Go de lo que él jamás había sido, ni habiendo existido más de mil años.


End file.
